The Truth About Draco, Revised
by LapsusAngelus18
Summary: Summary inside. I decided to re-write this story for many reasons, and while I know many of you will be upset with me for this decision, I just couldn't continue with the first version. Rated M for later chapters. Please, read and review!
1. Informing Draco

**Alright, guys. I've decided to scrap the original 'The Truth About Draco', because I recently re-read it, and I literally couldn't believe myself. So! Here's a revamped version. Hope you enjoy!**

**Summary: What if the werewolf curse was different from what everyone thought? What if you could be _born_ a werewolf? And what if the Ministry implemented a new marriage law that states that a pure-blood must marry a muggle-born or a half-blood? With Draco's 21st birthday rapidly approaching, how will his mother approach the topic of his heritage? How will Draco react? And more importantly, how will Narcissa broach the topic of the bride she's selected for her son? Please, read and review!**

* * *

**Third Person PoV – Hermione**

Hermione Granger paced back and forth in her living room, Crookshanks following her movements with his eyes from his spot on the sofa. A letter lay on her coffee table, it's edges wrinkled and smudged with her fingerprints from where she'd gripped it too tight.

It was from none other than Narcissa Malfoy herself.

_Miss Granger,_

_ I would like to begin this letter by saying how sorry I am for how my family has treated you in these past years. The insanity of the pure-blood mania that has been such a part of this world for so long is finally beginning to dawn on us. The purity of one's blood should never be a factor when judging one's personality. I would like to, on behalf of my entire family, formally apologize for the treatment you have had to endure. While I know that mere words will never make up for the scars inflicted upon you, both mental and physical, at the hands of my family, I hope that you will be able to forgive us in time._

_ I am writing to you to discuss the topic of the new marriage law passed by the Ministry. While I am very much aware of the fact that you and my son were less than friendly towards each other while at school, I hold the hope that you two will be able to move past that dear to my heart. I have been made aware of your recent split from Ronald Weasley, and can think of no better solution to this silly new law than for you to marry my son._

_ I implore you to think about my proposal, and reply whenever you see fit, regardless of your decision. I do hope that we can move past the animosity, and that you can forgive us for the grievous transgressions that we have committed against you._

_ Oh, and happy birthday, Miss Granger._

_ Respectfully,_

_ Narcissa Malfoy_

While at first Hermione had dismissed the letter, and scoffed at the idea of even _replying_ to such a ludicrous proposal, she began to realize that outside of the Weasley family, the Malfoy family was the only other pure-blood family she knew. And while yes, she didn't _know _Draco Malfoy, she knew enough about him that she could easily sit in the same room with him without feeling uncomfortable.

She remembered his face, when he looked at her as his deranged aunt carved the word 'mudblood' into the sensitive flesh of her forearm. She remembered how horrified he looked, how apologetic and helpless he looked. She remembered how he would look at her every time they'd crossed paths after the war's end... and she remembered his apology.

* * *

_Three years previously. . ._

"Granger!" a voice shouted, cutting through chilly winter air. Hermione spun around, her arms full of Christmas presents from Diagon Alley, to find Draco Malfoy hurrying after her. She arched a brow, but paused in the middle of the busy street. He offered her a very slight smile as he drew nearer, the expression looking rather awkward on his normally scowling face.

"Hello, Malfoy." she greeted stiffly. Wincing slightly at her tone, Draco nodded in reply.

"I just... I wanted to... what Bellatrix did to you, that night you were brought to the Manor -"

"Don't." she interrupted. "Do not remind me of that night. What that woman did to me was vile, and I am not sorry that Molly Weasley kill -"

"I'm sorry!" Draco blurted. "I'm just... I'm so, so sorry. What she did was inexcusable, and I should have stopped her... but I was scared. I was too much of a coward to do the right thing. I sat by, and watched you be tortured in my own home, and I did nothing to stop it."

Hermione was struck silent. Draco looked at her, his shoulders hunched, and his normally pale face bright red with what was very probably embarrassment.

"Ah..." she mumbled, confused. "I... thank you... Draco."

"You just..." he mumbled. Before he could finish his sentence, he turned tail, and ran the other way, leaving Hermione standing in the middle of the street, wondering what the hell had just happened.

* * *

_Present day. . ._

No, Hermione no longer hated the man. But... to _marry him?_ Marry _Malfoy?_ The idea made her flesh crawl. While she no longer held any hatred towards the blonde Slytherin, she certainly didn't want to _marry him._

But... with this ridiculous new law... what choice did she have? She absolutely would not be reuniting with Ron, and Harry was a half-blood...

Sighing, Hermione flopped down onto the sofa.

"I don't have a choice, do I, Crookshanks?"

* * *

**Third Person PoV – Narcissa**

The silver and brown barn owl that swooped through the open drawing room window made Narcissa smile. Taking the rolled up piece of parchment from the bird's leg, she offered it a treat before she unrolled the Granger girl's reply.

_Mrs. Malfoy,_

_ While I in no means agree with your idea, I've come to realize that I have no other choice. You were right in saying that your son and I did not get on well in school – he tormented me every single day. However, I am older now, and while I have no desire to marry your son, I feel that it is my only option._

_ If you would leave your Floo open, I will stop by at some point this afternoon, to discuss the terms of my agreement with you and Draco._

_ Respectfully,_

_ Hermione Granger_

Smiling like the cat that got the canary, Narcissa strode out of the drawing room, and through the halls of the quiet Manor. With her husband locked away in Azkaban, things around Malfoy Manor had grown much more pleasant. She and Draco had even begun to redecorate.

Finding her son sitting in the kitchen, reading the back of a cereal box as he ate, brought yet another smile to Narcissa's face.

"Good morning, Draco." she murmured, sitting down across from her son. Draco looked up, smiling a little bit.

"Good morning, mother." he replied. She smiled, reaching into the ceramic bowl on the table to grab a pear.

"When you're finished with that, love, go and get dressed." she said, taking a bite of her pear.

"Why?" Draco mumbled, not looking up.

"Hermione Granger will be coming over shortly."

Draco's spoon slipped from between his fingers, clattering down into his bowl.

_"What?"_ he hissed. "Why is _Granger _coming _here?"_ Narcissa frowned at her son's tone, leveling him with a steely gaze.

"She is coming here to discuss this silly new law that the Ministry has implemented." she replied. Draco scoffed.

"Why would she need to? She was living happily ever after with Weasley, the last I checked." he muttered. Narcissa smiled.

"They have since separated, Draco." she mused. Draco froze.

"Mother, do not tell me..." he whispered. "Do not tell me that you are thinking of..."

"Fine. I won't tell you. Now, go and get dressed. She will be here at some point this afternoon." she said, voice brooking no argument.

"Mum!" Draco snapped, slipping out of his usually formal tone. "You cannot be _serious!_ This is _Granger _ we're talking about! The celebrated war heroine, the bloody Gryffindor Princess! I can't marry her!"

Narcissa looked at her son, setting her pear core down on a napkin. She folded her hands, and gazed at him pensively.

"Draco, both of those things are correct. _Hermione Granger is a celebrated war heroine. She is the Gryffindor Princess._ Do you want to restore glory to the Malfoy name?" she asked. Draco hesitated.

"Well... yes..."

"Then swallow your damn pride, and marry the girl. You cannot lie to me, and say that the girl does not intrigue you. Why, even when you were younger, and the purity of her blood was the only thing you would talk about, she fascinated you."

"That doesn't mean that I want to marry the bint!" he cried.

"Draco!" Narcissa growled. "You will _not _use that kind of language in front of me! And Draco, I can assure you, you _will_ want to marry her, once you see her again."

Draco scoffed.

"Unlikely." he muttered. "She's still a mudblood."

Snarling, Narcissa whipped out her wand, and sealed her son's lips together.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, you will _not _use that word again. I do not care what your father taught you, I do not care what he may still think, I am effectively removing that word from your vocabulary. Do you understand?" she snapped. Glaring at his mother, Draco nodded his head. The smile returned to Narcissa's face, and she waved her wand, unsealing her son's lips. "Good. Now, do go and get dressed, Draco. And please, for Merlin's sake, do _not _wear all black."

Muttering about how his mother had _clearly _lost her bloody mind, Draco abandoned his cereal bowl on the kitchen table, and slumped upstairs, to his bedroom.

"Oh, Draco..." his mother whispered, her eyes momentarily flashing bright gold. "You will thank me, one day..."


	2. Terms and Conditions

**A/N: Woo, sorry guys! My life has gone into a tailspin, since my last update. But I'm back! I was rather upset to have not received any reviews for the last chapter. Reviews are love, you know! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter... I'm not really too fond of it, myself, but I've been busy fangirling over Dramione pictures for the last several days... tumblr is a wonderful place. Anyway, _please _read and review! Ciao!**

* * *

**Draco's PoV**

I paced around my room, angrily raking a hand through my hair. Sure, I didn't actually hate Granger anymore, but I sure as hell didn't want to _marry her._ She was attractive enough, for a mudblood, but that was the problem. She was a bloody mudblood!

"The old witch has gone crazy..." I muttered, fuming over the fact that my mother hadn't even asked me for my opinion on the matter of _my _marriage.

"Draco!" my mother called, the sound of the Floo springing to life making me wince. Granger had arrived. Gritting my teeth, I shrugged out of my robe, and threw on a white button-up shirt, and a pair of black pants. Yanking my shoes on, I checked myself in the mirror, grimaced at my hair, and left the room.

I followed the sound of my mother's voice to the sitting room, and froze in the doorway. Granger was sitting in a green leather armchair, her eyes focused on my mother. She had her hair pulled back from her face, and the sleeves on her jacket rolled up to her elbow. The scars that my aunt had inflicted were easily visible from where I stood, making me wince.

Granger looked up suddenly, her eyes meeting mine. My mother followed her gaze, and she smiled.

"Ah, Draco. Please, come join us." she said, beckoning me over. Frowning, I walked over to where my mother was sitting, and sat down beside her. Granger offered me what I expect would have been a smile, if she hadn't made a face directly after.

"Good morning, Draco." she said, voice stiff. I froze at her use of my first name, fumbling for a reply. My mother elbowed me in the ribs.

"Morning, Granger." I grunted. My mother shot me a look, before smiling at the girl.

"Now that we're all here, Hermione, would you like some tea?" she asked politely. Granger arched a brow, but nodded.

"Yes, thank you." she replied. My mother smiled, and nodded to one of the House Elves standing near the wall. He nodded in reply, scurrying out of the room.

"Now, Miss Granger." my mother began, a smile on her face. "I'm sure that you agree wholeheartedly that this new law that the Ministry has passed is far beyond ludicrous."

Granger arched a brow, eyes flicking to me, before returning to my mother.

"One could say that, yes." she replied stiffly, smiling only when the House Elf returned with her tea, a bowl of sugar, and a small dish of cream. My mother waited for her to prepare her cup of tea, before she spoke again.

"Now, as stated in my letter, I wish to discuss with you the prospect of marrying my son. While I know that my boy was nowhere near the gentleman that I know I raised him to be, while the two of you were at school together, I'd like to think that he has since changed his ways of thinking."

Granger arched an eyebrow at my mother, before taking a sip of her tea.

"I should hope so." she replied, not looking at me. I drew back at her tone, feeling as though I'd been slapped.

"And what about you, and your bloody idiot friends? If I recall correctly, you three weren't very kind to me, either. In fact, you yourself punched me in the face!" I retorted. Granger looked at me, leveling me with a rather bored looking stare.

"And then we saved you and Blaise Zabini from burning alive in the Room of Requirement during the Battle for Hogwarts. So, you're welcome." she replied dryly. My mother cleared her throat.

"Well," she murmured. "Now that the two of you are adults, I had hoped that we could move past the trivial things that occurred during your time at school together."

"Trivial?" Granger argued. "He made every day a living nightmare for me!" My mother gave her a look.

"I had hopes that we could put all of that behind us." she said softly. Granger looked at her for a moment, before sighing heavily.

"Fine." she muttered. My mother looked at me, and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." My mother's smile returned.

"Lovely. Now, shall we discuss the wedding?" she asked. Granger froze, her eyes shooting up to look at my mother.

"I haven't agreed yet." she mumbled. My mother looked at her.

"You said yourself in your letter that you don't see what other choice you have." she replied. I arched a brow.

"And do I get a say, or are we going to ignore me?"

My mother turned to face me, a frown on her face.

"Draco, do you know of any other muggle-born witch that you know enough to marry?" she asked quietly.

"Well, no, but -"

"Exactly. Miss Granger is the ideal choice for your future wife." my mother insisted. Granger, for her part, sighed heavily.

"I don't like this." she muttered. My mother looked at her.

"Oh, come now, Miss Granger, you cannot tell me that you do not find my son even the slightest bit attractive." she chastised.

"Mum!" I snapped, as Granger's face turned beet red.

"Of course I do," she answered, surprising the hell out of me. "But just because I think he's good looking does not mean that I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

My mother smiled brilliantly at her response.

"Well, dear, I'm sure that will change. Even I grew to love Lucius, for a time. This marriage may be for political reasons now, but who is to say that it won't be for love, as well?" she asked.

"Because we don't like each other." I offered, and Hermione nodded, gesturing to me.

"Exactly." she replied. My mother smiled.

"Love works in mysterious ways, you know." she replied, eyes twinkling. It occurred to me then that my mother had an ulterior motive, other than this stupid marriage law.

"What are you not telling us?" I asked, turning to face her. My mother looked at me.

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked. I frowned.

"Mother, there's something you're not telling us. Out with it." Granger nodded, leaning forward.

"I've been wondering the same thing. What aren't you telling us, Mrs. Malfoy?" she asked, a brow arched. My mother blinked.

"Just rest assured that I am doing this because it is what's best for the both of you." she replied. I arched an brow.

"That's not very comforting, Mother."

My mother sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Draco, would I do something that was not in your best interest?" she snapped. I looked at her, incredulous.

"Allying with your sister and You-Know-Who, allowing Father to force me to become a Death Eater, sitting there while aunt Bella carved that word into Granger's arm... should I go on?" I muttered.

Granger looked over at me, shock on her face, but she said nothing.

"Draco, everything that I did was to ensure the survival of this family." she said sternly. "If I had not allowed the Dark Lord to do as he wished, he would have killed all of us, beginning with you. If you will remember, however, I lied to him in the end, and saved Harry Potter's life in doing so."

Granger looked at my mother, seeming to remember this little fact from my parents' Ministry hearing years ago.

"Alright." she said finally. My mother frowned.

"Pardon?" she asked. Granger blew out a forceful breath.

"I'll marry him." she grumbled. "But I expect certain guidelines to be followed, for my agreeing to this." My mother and I exchanged a look, before my mother nodded.

"Go on," she mused, a small smile on her face.

"I want a formal proposal." Granger began, looking directly at me. "I want a say in this wedding, and I want my friends, _all of them,_ to be welcome at the ceremony."

"Of course," my mother replied. I rolled my eyes, shaking my head at the idea of Potty and Weasel anywhere near my wedding.

"Sure, why not." I grumbled. Granger narrowed her eyes at me.

"And the attitude needs to stop." she snapped. My mother looked at me, her eyes sparkling with laughter. I frowned, crossing my arms over my chest, and sliding down in my seat.

"Did you have a date in mind?" my mother asked. Granger looked down, her previous attitude gone as she sighed.

"May thirteenth." she said quietly. "My parents were married on May thirteenth, and..."

My mother nodded. Both she and I had heard of the deaths of her parents, shortly after the end of the war. Apparently, a few stray Death Eaters had discovered their location, and figured retribution was due.

"What a beautiful sentiment." my mother said gently. "May thirteenth, it is. Did you have a venue in mind?" Granger shook her head.

"No... my parents were married in a small muggle church that is no longer standing, just outside of London." she explained. "If it were still standing, I would want to be married there, but... as it is not..."

My mother smiled, looking very much like she wanted to hug the girl.

"How about the Manor gardens?" she asked. "We can decorate them to your specifications, and they are large enough to invite as many people as you see fit."

Granger sighed, not looking at my mother.

"Sure." she said quietly. My mother frowned.

"Miss Granger?" she asked. "Are... you sure that you want to do this?"

This time, she did look up, her brown eyes narrowed very slightly.

"No, Mrs. Malfoy, I _don't _want to do this, but I don't have another choice. Kingsley Shacklebolt saw to that." she said, sounding tired despite the early hour.

"Miss Granger..." my mother murmured, but I held up a hand.

"Can we talk alone, please?" I asked, looking at my mother. She looked at me for several moments, before she nodded silently, and walked from the room. I looked after her for a few seconds, before looking back to Granger.

She was staring at me pensively, an apprehensive look on her face.

"Look, I know you don't like me. And for obvious reasons, but... I think that this is our only option. I was horrible to you in school, and I really do apologize for that." I muttered.

"Simply saying that you're sorry won't fix all that you have done." she replied softly. I looked down at my hands, nodding.

"I know." I replied.

"But it is a start." she added. When I looked up at her, there was a small smile on her face. I returned it hesitantly. "I don't expect you to change completely, Draco, but I do expect a few things to change. Mostly your attitude towards Harry and Ron."

I rolled my eyes.

"I'll change mine if they change theirs," I muttered. Granger nodded, her smile growing slightly.

"Deal." she said, leaning back in her chair. "Do you expect anything of me?"

I was startled by this question.

"I... uh... what?" I mumbled. She laughed a little.

"Just... in general."

"Well, the know-it-all attitude is rather annoying." I blurted. Granger arched a brow.

"But Draco," she said, the corner of her mouth lifting. "I do know everything."

I blinked at her, opening and closing my mouth several times before she laughed, shaking her head.

"Oh, the look on your face was priceless!" she said, still giggling. The sound of it reached deep down into what must have been my heart, and I couldn't stop the smile that came to my face.

"Very funny." I mumbled, and she grinned.

"Why, thank you." I smirked, rolling my eyes.

"So... formal proposal, huh?" I asked after a few moments. Granger's laughter died in her throat, and she nodded.

"Ah... yes. With... a ring, and everything." she replied. I nodded, averting my eyes.

"I can do that." I said quietly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her nod.

"I'll... have to inform Harry and Ron... they won't be happy, but -"

"Who cares?" I snapped. Granger looked at me, arching a brow. I sighed, raking my hand through my hair. "I'm sorry, it's just... they're always at my throat. I don't particularly care what they think."

"Well, I do." Granger replied stiffly. "They're my best friends. And since my own father is dead... I want Harry to walk me down the aisle."

I looked up.

"Are you two really that close?" I asked. She looked over at me, before nodding.

"Harry is like my brother. I've never been closer to anyone than I am to Harry." she replied. "There hasn't ever been a time when he wasn't there for me."

I arched a brow at her.

"I don't have anything to worry about there, do I?" I asked. "If we're going to be getting married, I can't have any scandals following me around. The Malfoy name is already tarnished enough, without a cheating scandal."

Granger shook her head, an admittedly adorable grimace on her face.

"Did you not just hear me say that he's like a brother to me? No... no, nothing to worry about, there." she muttered. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good." Granger looked at me.

"That's why you're marrying me, isn't it?" she asked softly. "To make yourself look good."

I looked at her, before I nodded.

"Yes. What other reason would I have to marry you?"

Granger sighed, standing, and walking over to the window. She stared outside for several long moments, before she spoke.

"Ever since I was a little girl, I've dreamed of my wedding. I thought for the longest time that I would marry either Harry, or Ron. But then Ron cheated on me with Lavender Brown, and then this stupid law went into effect... and now my only option is you." She turned to look at me, eyes hard. "I will not marry you if I don't love you. If by May thirteenth, I still have zero feeling for you, I will back out, and find someone else."

I looked at her for a long few moments before I spoke.

"Do you think that could happen? Do you think you could love me?" I asked quietly. Granger assessed me for while, pursing her lips, before she nodded.

"Maybe. If you weren't such a jerk all of the time." she replied. I frowned.

"Uh... thanks... I think." Granger smirked.

"No problem."

I rolled my eyes. This was going to be harder than I thought.


	3. Revelations, by Zabini

**A/N: Alright, so, I am so done with winter, it is ridiculous. SO. MUCH. SNOW. D; But anyway. Here's chapter three! I made a slight tweak in the summary, so if you're confused, refer back to the first chapter. And yes... this is going to be one of _those _stories. You'll understand what I mean at the end. Hope you enjoy, and _please, _for the love of my dwindling sanity, review for meeee!**

* * *

**Hermione's PoV**

Leaving Draco looking rather stunned in the sitting room, I wandered around the Manor until I found his mother in the Drawing Room. Narcissa had her back to me, speaking in hushed tones to a rather tall woman with long, glossy black hair, and slanting eyes. Her skin was the color of caramel, and I couldn't fight off the thought that I'd seen her before.

She noticed me seconds after I'd entered the room, but before she could say anything, Draco spoke from behind me.

"Mrs. Zabini," he said, tone surprised. "I wasn't aware that you would be visiting today... has Blaise accompanied you?"

Narcissa whirled, her eyes landing on me immediately.

"Ah, Hermione, dear, good... I was just going to come and find you." she mumbled, although she looked rather uncomfortable. I arched a brow, crossing my arms over my chest.

"And why is that?" I asked, looking at her pensively.

_"Oh, mia bella bambina! Vieni! Mi sei mancato così, mia bella Alessandra!"* _the woman cried in Italian, rushing towards me with open arms. She enveloped me in a tight hug, and I vaguely heard Draco talking to his mother behind us.

"Did she just call her Alessandra?"

"Um... do I... do I know you?" I asked, squirming to get free of her grasp. She laughed, leaning her head back, and looking at me through a teary-eyed expression.

"No, love, I'd expect not," she chuckled, her voice beautifully accented with an Italian flair. "The last time I saw you, my Alessandra, I was being forced to let you go..."

"Wait, hold on. My name is Hermione." I mumbled, my eyes flickering to Narcissa and Draco. Narcissa had a decidedly weepy expression on her face, while Draco's mouth was hanging wide open.

"Come, sit..." the woman said, wiping her eyes with one free hand as she led me over to an off-white sofa. "Twenty-one years ago, this world was a very different place. The Dark Lord decreed that every pair of his followers were to have only one child. When I discovered that I was to have twins, one boy, and one girl... well, your father and I were devastated. The Dark Lord would have surely chosen you as the one to be killed, as there was a strong favoring of male pure-bloods, so I decided to do the only thing I knew would keep you safe.

"I gave birth to you in secret, and placed a glamour charm on you shortly thereafter. Narcissa took you away to Muggle London, and left you on the doorstep of a Muggle family she had been watching for months." the woman finished. I looked up at Narcissa, who nodded, smiling a little bit.

_"She's _Alessandra?!" Draco snapped, looking between the as-yet unnamed woman and his mother.

"No," I muttered. "There has to be some mistake... no. My parents... they would have told me if... no! You're lying!"

"Wait," Draco interrupted. "If she really _is _Alessandra, that means that we don't have to get married." Narcissa almost laughed at her son.

"What would give you that idea?" she asked, tone amused. Draco looked at his mother.

"Um, Blaise and his family are pure-bloods." he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. The woman in front of me laughed outright at him.

"No, dear boy." she said, shaking her head. "Blaise and Alessandra's father was a pure-blood. I am a muggle-born, a secret that my first husband hid tenaciously from the Dark Lord."

"Son of a bitch," Draco breathed, earning himself a sharp look from his mother. "My best mate is the son of a blood-traitor."

Mrs. Zabini's amber colored eyes narrowed, and she flung her hand in Draco's direction. I didn't see a wand, but when I looked at Draco, there was silver duct tape over his mouth.

"Don't you _dare _speak of my husband like that!" she hissed, accent growing thicker.

"Draco, really, I thought I raised you better." Narcissa growled, all but dragging her son from the room. Before she left, I could have sworn I saw her eyes flash bright gold.

"Now, then." the woman mumbled. "I'm sure you have many questions for me... you may call me Valentina, as I am sure that thoughts of me as your mother will not come for many, many years."

I blinked at her, my brain whirring.

"There has to be some mistake..." I whispered. Valentina smiled, drawing her wand, and confirming my suspicion that she had just used wandless magic on Draco.

"Allow me to clear things up for you." she said softly, waving her wand over my face.

A slight burning sensation started at the base of my spine, and began to travel in both directions along my body. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught the sight of my skin tone changing. An admittedly beautiful caramel hue that was just a shade darker than Valentina's was overtaking the familiar pale complexion of my left arm. I felt something sweep down my back, and suddenly, my head felt lighter.

"There," Valentina said, the burning sensation finally fading when it came to my eyes. "Just like your brother..."

I must have looked confused, because she quickly summoned a mirror, holding it up for me to see. I gasped at the sight of my reflection.

The complexion that I'd seen spreading across my arm was now completely mine. My once bushy brown hair was now long and glossy, the color of a raven's wing. In place of my familiar brown eyes was a startling shade of hazel, one that closely mirrored Blaise's.

"Oh, my god..." I mumbled, lifting a hand to touch my face. I looked down at myself, to find that my body had completely changed. I had curves _everywhere._ It was embarrassing.

"Mrs. Zabini, I'm really very sorry about – _holy mother of firewhiskey!"_ Draco hissed, coming back into the room, and looking at me. "G-Granger?"

"Zabini," Valentina corrected sternly.

"I've owled Blaise," Narcissa said, walking into the room after her son. "Oh, Hermione, don't you just look lovely!"

"Her name is Alessandra, Narcissa." Valentina said calmly.

"No," I snapped. "My name is _Hermione Granger. _I may have been Alessandra Zabini on the day I came into this world, but I grew up as Hermione Granger. And _that _is how I shall leave this world."

I got up, and stormed from the room. Absolutely fuming, I rounded the corner, and smacked right into none other than Blaise Zabini, himself.

"Sorry, I didn't..." he began. Then he got a look at my face, and he paled. "Alessandra?"

"Granger!" Draco called, appearing at my side.

"Granger?" Blaise repeated.

"Yes, Granger!" I snapped, throwing my hands up in frustration. "My name is _not _Alessandra!"

"But... you... you look just like my mum..." Blaise muttered. "How... why?"

"She's your sister, mate." Draco grumbled. "She's just being stubborn about the name."

I shot him a withering look, before shaking my head.

"Well, forgive me if I'm a little bit confused about the fact that I was _lied to _for my entire life about who the bloody hell I am!" I snapped, before striding away angrily.

"Wait!" Blaise cried, followed by a loud _pop!_ He appeared a few feet in front of me seconds later, his hands held up. "Please, I've spent my entire life thinking that my twin sister was dead!"

I looked at him, my eyes narrowed.

"Please, Zabini, don't act like you care about me now, after all of these years. You _hated _me when we were in school." I snapped.

"Because I didn't know that you were my twin sister!" he argued. I rolled my eyes.

"Like that changes anything." I scoffed.

"Ale – Hermione, that changes _everything!" _

"Can we not do this now?" Draco mumbled. "Can we discuss a less uncomfortable topic? Like the fact that I'm to marry your twin sister?"

"Excuse me, _what?!"_

* * *

_***Oh, my beautiful little girl! Come! I have missed you so, my beautiful Alessandra! **_


End file.
